New Love chapter 5
by CJWriter10
Summary: Here's the fifth installment of my fanfiction. Things start to get interested for Stefan and his boyfriend as they deal with a new obstacle in their relationship.


New Love Chapter 5

By CJWriter 10

Several mornings later I was walking down the school hallway when I saw Chris by his locker and decided to say hello. Once I arrived next to him I put my hand around his shoulder and he instantly turned around and couldn't help but recoil a little bit. I guess he was just that traumatized from all the abuse.

I gazed at his eyes for a moment as I noticed that they were still black and blue from the last time that I had seen him. Poor Chris! I guess he had taken another beating at the hands of his foster parents.

"I was wondering if you would want to skip school tomorrow."

Chris shot me a confused look. "And why would I do that?"

"I don't know…I guess I just thought that it would be nice to take a break from everything that has been going on."

It took him a moment before he replied. "That actually sounds nice. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought that we could go on a hike tomorrow and afterwards we could go to Starbucks. I know how much you love your Caramel Fraps."

And then all of the sudden Chris let out a small smile. "Yeah, that actually sounds nice."

It really was great to see Chris smile though especially since he was the type of person that agonized through every second of life. Being the compassionate person that I was, it even pained me to see him that way. It really wasn't healthy. The important thing though was that I was there for him and that I was helping him through his dark issues.

I shot him a friendly look. "So would you like to come over tonight?

"I don't know," replied Chris.

"I really enjoy the time that we spend together."

"Me too Stefan," said Chris.

I continued to gaze at Chris. "So what do you say?"

"Maybe," said Chris.

That night while I was lying in bed cuddling with Chris as his head was rested on my chest as the comforter was pulled over us, I couldn't help but hear Bonnie and Damon in the next room…

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Damon.

"Yes, don't worry," said Bonnie.

"Good," said Damon.

Several hours later I continued to gaze at Chris while he slept but then he frantically woke up screaming and broke out in a violent sweat. It must have been a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Tears instantly began to trickle down his face. "I'm-m-m-m just so scared."

"It's going to be okay."

"I hope so," replied Chris.

"You really have so much going for you Chris. You can't let assholes bring you down. You're kind, caring, not to mention your neurotic side is slightly charming."

He couldn't help but shoot me a worried stare.

"Lighten up. It was joke."

"Well it wasn't funny," replied Chris.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

The next morning arrived before anyone could ever imagine and soon Chris and I were out walking at the Mystic Falls Park as we were walking all the way to the top of the hill which must have been several miles or so.

And as we were walking I couldn't help but notice Chris take quick glances at me. I was currently wearing a gray tee-shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans, which was ultimately accompanied by sneakers. He must have been turned on right then and there.

I shot him a sympathetic look. "So, what's on your mind?"

He shook his head as we continued to walk. "It's too dark."

"That's okay. You can tell me."

"Sometimes I just want to lie in bed and cry all day," responded Chris.

I smiled at him. "That's understandable. I mean it certainly isn't the healthiest attitude but no one would fault you for thinking that. You're life kind of is depressing."

"This may sound corny but I really am glad that we found each other," continued Chris.

"That's sweet. You really are adorable when you let your guard down."

Unfortunately Chris and I still had another mile left. We continued to talk though and as we did the conversation started to get more interesting…

He looked at me all serious. "Can I tell you something?"

I shook my head in agreement. "Sure."

"I've actually had a crush on you for ages but I've never actually had the courage to talk to you, which kind of makes me glad that you were so hell-bent on befriending me," revealed Chris.

I couldn't help but let a smile. "Oh, that's so sweet."

"I just love that I can be honest with you," said Chris.

"Me too," I replied.

He continued to look in my direction. "Cause in all honesty I would normally put up walls and be passive aggressive at someone if they tried to befriend me."

Back at Chris' foster parents home Bonnie rang the doorbell as Damon stood next to her, and a minute later the door opened as a man and a woman stood at the front door.

"Can we come in?" asked Damon.

"Sure," said the man.

Damon and Bonnie walked into the house as Bonnie caused a violent wind as soon as she entered the house.

"We know that you've been hurting Chris and we're here to make you pay," said as Bonnie as she made the man and woman levitate and then fall several yards into the house.

Before they could get up Bonnie started reciting magic and before the man and woman knew it they were once again in the air but this time was different. They soon began turning into dust and before they knew it they were vaporized.

"Well at least now Chris has nothing to fear," chirped Damon.

"No kidding," said Bonnie.

"I'm just upset that you had to use dark magic," replied Damon.

"It was worth it. Those people needed to pay," said Bonnie.

Damon let a smirk as he responded. "I just think that it was funny how they were too stupid to realize that they were inviting a vampire into their home."

"Yeah, that was kind of funny," laughed Bonnie.

Two hours later after Chris and I had finished our hike and we had gone to Starbucks we were back in my bedroom with the comforter pulled over us as we were cuddling, in addition to the fact that sweat was still trickling down both of our faces.

"That was amazing Stefan," praised Chris.

"Yeah it was."

And then Damon walked into the room. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know that Bonnie and I took care of Chris' foster parents."

I shot Damon a look which meant something along the lines of what the hell was wrong with him for saying that. I guess it was my fault since I hadn't told Chris the truth yet.

Damon instantly walked away and then Chris turned to face me. "What's he talking about Stefan?"

I remained silent as Chris continued to look at me. I then realized that I had no choice but to tell him the truth. "Look Chris, I haven't been totally honest with you. While we were out today I arranged for Bonnie and Damon to vanquish your foster parents."

A frown line began to form on Chris' face. "How could you Stefan?"

"I was just trying to help."

Chris began to frantically get out of the bed as he then put on his boxers, jeans and his long sleeved Henley shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He turned to face me as his eyes continued to glare at me. "Anywhere but here. I just can't believe you Stefan. I trusted you and you had the nerve to blab my problems to Damon."

"I was just trying to help."

"I trusted you," cried Chris.

"I know."

"Oh my God! Today was just a manipulation, wasn't it? You were just trying to distract me so Damon and Bonnie could do what they had to do?" asked Chris as his voice became even more elevated.

"Yeah, I guess."

Chris walked out of the room as he slammed the door behind him.

Tears then began to trickle down my face. Now I was the one that was sad and heart broken.


End file.
